


Star Child

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Harlequin challenge, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Vid for Kayladie's fic "Star Child". You can find it atSmallville Harlequin Challenge community. Vid contains spoilers for the story.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor





	Star Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayladie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayladie/gifts).



> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: Whew! This is one of the more difficult things I've ever attempted--historical AU vidding. And I have another one to go. What I get myself into. ;) Danceswithgary, please be patient with me. Your vid is in the works, but I'm going to reward myself with an easier project before I tackle yours full-throttle. Watch this journal in the next couple of months. Sorry I'm so slow. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, bop_radar.

**Vid title:** Star Child  
**Song:** "Death Is the Road to Awe" by Clint Mansell from the motion picture _The Fountain_  
**Pairing:** AU!Clark/Lex  
**Summary:** Vid for Kayladie's fic "Star Child". You can find it [here](http://community.livejournal.com/harlequin_sv/4155.html). Vid contains **spoilers** for the story.

AVI version: [Star Child, 16MB AVI file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/zvg0p9ks28.avi)  
WMV version: [Star Child, 23MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v9ubhfkzzb.wmv) Click the links to download.

[Star Child on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IZkNlG9aN8)  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/130120.html).


End file.
